


Something Real

by groovyheartpatrol



Category: Austenland (2013), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovyheartpatrol/pseuds/groovyheartpatrol
Summary: Lance is Jane Austen's biggest fan. He figures it can't hurt to go to Austenland....





	1. Lance's Solemn Duty

Lance McClain loves Jane Austen.

He’s read each of her novels multiple times and he has absolutely no problem admitting his obsession to everyone he comes in contact with. Even though Lance knows it’s extremely cliche, his favorite thing ever is Pride and Prejudice.

Yeah. His P+P obsession has gotten maybe a little out of hand.

Okay, maybe a lot. He has every movie/tv version of Pride and Prejudice that’s  
ever existed on DVD. He owns multiple copies of the book, some with extensive notes in the margins. Lance’s fantasy crush on Mr. Darcy has even interfered with his relationships, his past girlfriends and boyfriends claiming that he set unrealistic expectations on them to be exactly like the fictional character. Once, when Lance was on a date, the guy he was with got upset that Lance was more into the Pride and Prejudice BBC mini series than him, and he punched Lance’s Colin Firth cut out on his way out the door. Rude.

Lance’s Best Friend Ever, Pidge, doesn’t understand his Austen addiction at all.

“Lance, when are you going to get rid of all this Mr. Dobby shit? This is… extremely unhealthy,” Pidge had once said when she was at Lance’s apartment.

“Woah woah woah! Pidgey! It’s Mr. Darcy. I can’t believe you would say something so insensitive. And its not unhealthy it’s just… a fun hobby!” Lance retorted. He was annoyed. He needed Pidge to be cooler with all this if he was going to tell her…

The day before Lance had gone to see a travel agent, a guy named Coran. Okay so Coran was… eccentric? He was in the middle of a long speech about Austenland, a fully immersive Jane Austen novel experience, complete with a romance, a beautiful ball, and a ‘happily ever after’. Coran showed Lance a picture of a buff man wearing a powdered wig, colonial pants and no shirt.

“-and he has a pony named Sparkles Pancake! He likes long walks on the beach and he’s a really charming fellow!” Coran shouted. “Back in those days, people didn’t wear underwear!” yeah, that’s not true, Lance thought. “I have an excellent layaway program for you, Mr. McClain. We can figure out any money issues easy peasy! Now as soon as your ready we can commit to this delightful Austen Experience!” This guy was moving from point to point at about a hundred miles a minute. Lance was confused by a lot of what Coran was saying, but he was getting excited nonetheless.

“I have a question actually,” Lance interrupted, “are these people like...obnoxiously heteronormative? I mean, don’t get me wrong I still want to go, but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t interested in a… Mr. Darcy type.” he finished with a blush. Lance was bisexual, or pansexual, or whatever. So it would be fine either way. Lance’s real fantasy situation was a real life Mr. Darcy though, and the question was burning in his mind.

“Great question my boy!” Coran beamed as he started looking things up on his computer. After a few minutes he turned it toward Lance. On the screen was a picture of two incredibly handsome men wearing regency era coats and cravats. They were smiling at each other. The caption underneath read ‘Takashi Shirogane and Adam Lastname? met at Austenland. Read the story of their happily ever after’ Lance thought they looked really happy, and they were a completely adorable couple.

“Now these nice young men met at Austenland! Although in their story it does seem that they were not originally intended for one another! I would say that anything is possible my boy! You may very well find the love of your life, although it is unlikely you will be paired off with a young man!”

Lance took a second to process all of this. So maybe these Austenland people were a little homophobic. But that’s not why Lance wanted to go! He wanted to experience history. To really step into Jane Austen’s world, her mind. She was and is one of the most influential authors ever and Lance wanted more than anything to be a part of the books that started a movement of equality. It was beautiful. So, Lance thought, he was going to go. For history. Or whatever.

“Okay Coran,” Lance said, barely aware that he had even opened his mouth. “Where do I sign?

**************************

Pidge seemed to know not to push Lance too hard today. Normally she would have dug in her heels to tell her friend why he was ridiculous. “Fine,” she said instead of her usual quips about how heated Lance could get. “So are you gonna tell me why you texted me to come over today? Your lack of exclamation points made it sound serious.”

Lance took a deep breath. He could tell her, right?

“So remember when we were still in school and I told you about that um…’nerdy book vacation’? The one with the immersive Pride and Prejudice experience?” Lance asked, choosing his words carefully.

“Oh my god. You’re actually going to Austenland.” Pidge almost whispered. Lance was surprised. Pidge obviously paid way more attention than Lance gave her credit for. Then again, back when they were roommates Lance had hardly shut up about it.

“Yes.” Lance suddenly felt very self conscious. Was this stupid? Maybe. He knew he would go even if Pidge told him he was an idiot. He had already paid for half of it. But he desperately wanted her to validate his life choices. “I know what you’re gonna say. You would never do something like this.”

Pidge sighed. She looked around Lance’s apartment, at his Colin Firth cutout with the head falling off, at his multiple bookshelves of Austen and Austen related literature. At the sign above his bed that read ‘Darcy Was Here’. (Pidge did think Lance was an idiot, but the kid had had a really hard time lately. Pidge knew he needed something to sort of reboot.) Finally she looked at Lance, a determined look in her eyes.

“You know what? I think you should go. I think when you go, you’ll realize that this idea you have of your Mr. Darcy happily ever after is actually crazy.” Lance rolled his eyes at her “AND! When you do,” Pidge continued, “You will come back here, and I’ll help you get rid of all this stuff.” She gestured to, well, everything in Lance’s apartment.

“I don’t think you know where I’m going but you have yourself a deal!” Lance said. “But when I come back with my incredibly amazing new partner and having had the best experience of my entire life, you are going to watch Pride and Prejudice with me. The long one. And you’re going to like it.” Pidge laughed, and Lance decided to take that as a yes. “I’m glad you’re seeing sense Pidgeroni. Besides I’m practically legally obligated to go to Austenland. I mean I’m Jane Austen’s biggest fan! They’ll be grateful to have me!”

Pidge snorted. “Well, you’re Austen’s biggest something all right,” she teased.

Lance smiled. He had a really, really good feeling about this.


	2. Maybe England is Just Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes some new friends and maybe some new enemies?

Lance couldn’t stop smiling. He was at the London Airport waiting for his ride to Austenland. This place was so… British. Lance could already tell this trip is going to be absolutely life changing. He walked through the airport wearing a frankly ridiculous red and pink top hat and a matching flowing cape. Everyone he passed gave him a confused look, or laughed, or avoided eye contact completely. Lance actually knew quite a bit about period appropriate clothing, and he was well aware that what he is wearing isn’t exactly up to par. But the travel agent, Coran, had told him to arrive in costume. Pidge had ever so obligingly provided Lance with the cape and top hat. At the time Lance had felt overcome with emotion thinking that Pidge was a really supportive friend. Now, he was pretty sure Pidge bought him the clothes as a prank. 

None of that could change Lance’s good mood at the moment, because as silly as he definitely looked, his dreams were coming true. Today. Out at the park and ride, Lance saw a sign indicating where he should stand to wait for his ride to ‘The Big House’. Standing next to the sign was a huge and kind looking dude. Next to him was an almost as huge pile of luggage, all pink, all clearly belonging to this guy.

“Hi! I’m Lance. Are you going to austenland too?” Lance said with an extended hand as he approached.

“Cheerio!” the stranger said in a loud and very fake british accent. “My name is Hunk-” he paused to look down at a piece of paper he was holding, “Charming! It’s a pretty name isn’t it? I see you’re already wearing your outfit!”

“Were we not supposed to come in costume?” Suddenly Lance’s good mood deflated a little. Hunk was not wearing a costume. It looked like Coran had lied to him about that detail. 

“Last time they gave me an outfit at the house,” Hunk replied. “What fancy name are you going to pick? What about something fun like Pepperpot! . I think this time is going to be the funnest and best yet!”

Lance admired Hunk’s enthusiasm, and even though he was a little intense Lance took an immediate liking to the guy. Lance decided that they were definitely going to be friends.

“I’m also really excited. I’ve read Pride and Prejudice like 20 times.” Lance gushed. “This is, like, my dream come true, my ultimate fantasy, everything I’ve ever needed in my whole life.”

“I actually haven’t ever read it.” Hunk said, his accent slipping a little. “I love the movies though!”

Lance was about to tell his new friend that he SHOULD DEFINITELY read it when a car pulled up right next to them. It was an old school car, maybe from the 1930s or 40s. Lance hoped that this wasn’t what passed for historical accuracy at the house. It was a fun way to ride, anyway, Lance thought. Out of the driver’s seat (right side, woah!!!) stepped completely gorgeous blonde girl wearing a dapper suit and a chauffeur-ish looking cap. As she started helping Hunk put his many suitcases in the trunk, Lance walked around to put his own luggage in too. He felt a little dumb in his cape next to this beautiful and obviously very cool girl. Lance leaned over to whisper to her.

“Uh, I was told to come in costume,” he said apologetically.

“Me too,” the woman said with a playful smirk as she opened the door for Lance to climb into the car. Yeah. Lance liked her. 

**********************

Lance and Hunk’s (and of course pretty chauffeur lady’s) car finally pulled up to a positively darling cottage, far away from any city life or semblance of modern civilization. The driver turned around to look right at Lance.

“This is just a stop before the big house,” she said quietly, like they were in on some sort of secret together. Lance smiled and got out of the car. Outside he was greeted by an older woman wearing an elegant regency style dress and the lace cap of a married woman. 

“Welcome, welcome,” said the new woman. “My name is Mrs. Wattlesbrook. I shall be your hostess during your stay here. Mr. Charming, what a pleasure it is to see you again.” she said looking at Hunk with a warm smile. She then turned to Lance.

“Lance McClain.” Mrs. Wattlesbrook said his name with a look on her face like she had just smelled some dog shit. 

“Uh, yeah!” Lance was trying to sound cheerful through his confusion at Wattlesbrook’s apparent dislike for him. “And I was thinking about a pseudonym for myself on the way here. I thought maybe Mr. Joyful? Or-” Lance was cut off by the older woman.

“You have already been assigned a name. Mr. Earstwhile. Now if you two will follow me into the cottage for some afternoon tea, there are a few items of business we must take care of.” Mrs. Wattlesbrook abruptly turned around and entered the house without looking behind her. Hunk smiled at Lance encouragingly and followed her into the house. Okay, here we go.

Once they were all inside Mrs. Wattlesbrook wasted no time getting right to the business.

“Now it is important that before we begin anything you two gentlemen understand a few things. Firstly, that here at Austenland we offer several distinct packages of varying price ranges. Mr. Charming you have paid for the platinum elite package. Mr. Earstwhile, you have paid for the basic copper package. As such, I’m sure you will understand, there will be certain… exclusions to your trip.”

Lance’s heart sank. He had paid a lot of money for this trip, and for what? To have the worst experience they offered? Lance was suddenly starting to understand why Wattlesbrook had been so cold with him earlier. He was the ‘poor’ guest. She wasn’t making as much money off his visit. Ugh. how classist. Jane Austen would not stand for this bullshit. Lance was determined to have a good trip nonetheless.

“Secondly,” Mrs. Wattlesbrook continued, “We follow strict cultural etiquette here at Austenland, meaning that all rules applying to the Regency Era of England apply here as well. No inappropriate touching, being alone with actors, no crude language, and also no modern technological contraptions.” So no cell phones. Yeah, Lance would have to skirt around that one. He needed his cell phone for work emergencies. He was sure he could hide it easily enough.

“You won’t have to worry about me Mrs. Wattlesbrook. I understand the culture and etiquette intimately.” Lance put on his most charming smile as he said so.

“Quite.” said Mrs.Wattlebrook. “Well now that we have taken care of that, I do believe it is time to get into some… proper clothing.” she eyes Lance’s clothes with distaste.

Hunk and Lance were led into a different room, one packed with absolutely gorgeous period appropriate coats, pants, shirts, cravats, boots, anything you could hope for. Lance was so happy he could cry. Hunk started trying on things first. He tried on dozens of gorgeous pastel coats and vests. Each had gorgeous lace, brocade, embroidery and other trim. Hunk had just put on an absolutely stunning golden yellow overcoat that complimented his dark skin tone and his slightly green eyes, when a worker pulled lance aside to a different section of clothes. 

On this side of the room were equally period appropriate clothing but there was something significantly different about them. They were all in drab, neutral colors. Brown, gray and black were all Lance had to choose from. Right, Lance thought wryly, I got the copper package. The worker picked several brown vests and overcoats for Lance and he started trying them on. Lance loved all the layers, undergarments, and the polished finish all of these things added to Lance’s look.

Lance may have hated wearing all brown (he thought it made him look weirdly monochromatic, with his brown skin, hair, and eyes) but he loved the way he looked. He loved it a lot, actually. Lance felt regal and poised, and dare he say, beautiful. He only hoped that his plain clothes weren’t too overshadowed by Hunk’s fancy pants.

“You looked to be properly outfitted, finally.” Lance heard Mrs. Wattlesbrook tell Hunk. “Come Mr. Earstwhile. It’s time to move along to the big house”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise Keef will be in the next chapter. tell me what u think tho!


	3. The Prejudice Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancey boi and Hunk make it 2 the big house! Who will they meet?

Outside waiting for Lance, Hunk, and Wattlesbrook was a carriage pulled by two beautiful black horses. Lance was relieved. He had honestly thought they were going to be toted around in the obviously too-modern car for the duration of their trip. This carriage was perfect. Hunk opened the door for Mrs. Wattlesbrook and followed her into the carriage compartment. When Lance tried to follow Wattlesbrook quickly cut him off.

“I’m afraid this carriage only carries two passengers,” she simpered as she slammed the carriage door on him.

Lance ended up sitting backwards on the end of the carriage under a bar that was normally meant for luggage. This way he could see so much of the gorgeous scenery that surrounded them. They were in the middle of a charming forest. Along with the sound of wheels and hooves on a dirt road, Lance could hear various bird calls in the trees, a babbling brook, and wind swaying through the foliage. He welcomed the fresh air in his face and the blue sky above. When the carriage dipped to a low spot on the road Lance’s face was sprinkled with water from a puddle. It was almost too easy to pretend the year was 1815 and that Lance was heading to a mansion to visit friends or relatives.

Soon their carriage turned a bend in the road, and all at once Lance could see the grandeur of The Big House. His view was across a large pond, the castle-like mansion perfectly reflected in the glassy surface. There was a pair of swans sitting on the pond, their silhouette making the shape of a heart. Around the side and to the back were acres and acres of field, perfect for picnicking or hunting or whatever anyone desired. The house itself was several stories high, with turrets and towers peeking out the top. Lance had no trouble picturing the house as Pemberley, Mr. Darcy’s mansion from the book.

The two guests entered the house, Mrs. Wattlesbrook leading them to their designated rooms. They first stopped at a magnificent room on the first floor. It was Hunks room. Or, rooms, as the entirety of his chambers was the size of a large hotel suite. The rooms were over-decorated with gilded ornaments and ridiculous paintings to the point of being gaudy. Hunk seemed pleased with it. Lance and Mrs. Wattlesbrook left him there to get settled in and headed towards the stairs.

Lance’s room was high up in one of the tallest towers. It was much simpler than Hunk’s rooms, and Lance was grateful for that. He felt cozy. His rooms had this darling blue flowered wallpaper and a simple wooden framed daybed. His room also had several windows looking out on the property. Lance had brought a good portion of his art supplies, and he was itching to do some sketching. For the first time on this trip, he was glad to have bought the copper package. It seemed like his experience, however quaint, would have the kind of vibe he had been hoping for.

“Well, here you are,” Mrs. Wattlesbrook interjected, startling Lance. “I trust you can get yourself settled. Dinner will be in the dining hall at seven.”

“Thank you,” Lance replied with a smile.

Lance unpacked quickly, hid his cellphone under his mattress, and heading downstairs to do some exploring. He found several game rooms, the dining room, a room with a pianoforte, and finally: the ballroom. Lance took a moment to marvel at the high ceilinged room. He couldn’t wait for the ball at the end of his trip. Lance might not have been the best dancer, but he loved it. He imagined a dark and handsome stranger asking him for the first two dances. Lance giggled. It was all too perfect. 

“Lance!!!” 

Lance turned around quickly to see Hunk had entered the ballroom.

“Come on! I wanna meet the actors!” Hunk continued. This got Lance’s attention. He would be spending a few weeks with these people an he was eager to meet them too. The two boys went to the sitting room to meet everyone. There were five people in the room already. Lance glanced over the room. There was Mrs. Wattlesbrook sitting next to an older man, two younger women smiling next to each other, and a man with most of his face hidden by a book.

The man looked up from his book, and Lance’s heart skipped a beat.

He was by far the most attractive person Lance had ever seen. He had dark, longish hair, startling purple eyes, and a scar on his jaw reaching up to his cheekbones. The man had heavy eyebrows that were permanently fixed in a quizzical expression. His overall appearance was that of a classic tall, dark and handsome stranger. He looked right into Lance’s eyes, nodded, and went back to his book.

Mrs. Wattlesbrook cleared her throat. “Now that we are all here, I do believe introductions are in order. Mr. Charming is a rich young Lord come to visit from Derbyshire.” 

“Top of the evening!” Hunk said with a somewhat clumsy bow.

“Next to Mr. Charming is of course Mr. Earstwhile: an orphan from America with no fortune, whom we have taken in out of the goodness of our hearts.”

What the hell? Where was this whole orphan thing coming from? In Austen's world, that kind of thing meant not being able to marry well. Mrs. Wattlesbrook was determined to undermine Lance at every turn, apparently. Lance swallowed his annoyance, gave the room his most charming smile, and bowed slightly.

“This is my husband, Mr. Wattlesbrook.” she gestured to the man next to her, who looked ready to pass out. He didn’t acknowledge the introduction.

“And here of course is Lady Shay Andrews,” one of the women stood up and gave Hunk and Lance a curtsy.

“What a pleasure to meet two young gentlemen of such elegance and class.” Shay smiled at them, her eyes lingering on Hunk.

“This beautiful young woman is Miss Romelle Heartwright, she is also a guest here. I’m sure the three of you will get along swimmingly.” Wattlesbrook continued. Romelle approached Lance and Hunk and grabbed their hands.

“Thank goodness you have come!” Romelle gushed. “ I was getting ever so lonely with the permanent residents all to myself!” Romelle was insanely gorgeous. She seemed to have a soft yellow light glowing all around her, though whether that was a product of her long blonde hair or just her actual personality, Lance wasn’t sure. Romelle put him just a little bit on edge: it seemed like she was nice, but there was something about her that was weirdly intimidating. You couldn't quite tell whether she was being genuine or not. Lance wanted to get to know her more before deciding whether he liked her.

“Last but not least, this young gentleman is my nephew. Mr. Kogane.” Wattlesbrook introduced the gentleman reading the book with slightly less fervor than everyone else. Mr. Kogane stood up and gave a miniscule bow.

“It is a pleasure.” he murmured before sitting back down and returning to his book.

Well somebody is obviously supposed to be the Mr. Darcy here, Lance thought. Kogane had the attitude down to a T. He was incredibly handsome and had fine manners. But he was also seemingly indifferent to social interaction. Standoffish. Rude. Mr. Kogane was exactly the type of person Lizzie Bennet would loathe upon meeting.

Although Lance amused himself with his observations on his housemates for the week, something was nagging at him. There were 3 guests, and there only seemed to be 2 eligible actors (or 'permanent residents’) for the romance part of the trip. Lance already knew that if anyone was going to go without in this group, it would be Mr. Copper package. Him. Obviously Hunk would be paired with Lady Shay, and Romelle was going to end up with the gorgeous Darcy guy. There was nothing to be done, Lance supposed.

The gong rang for dinner, and all entered the dining room in pairs. Just as he had predicted, Lady Shay took Hunk’s arm and Mr. Kogane (with a pointed glare from Wattlesbrook) offered his arm to Romelle, Lance bringing up the rear alone.

Lance was seated next to Hunk at the end of the dining table. Across from him was Mr. Kogane. The meal before them was plentiful, if somewhat bland. Lance scooped some weird ball shaped delicacy-maybe peeled grapes?- onto his plate. Hunk nudged his side.

“Lance. Why don't you try some of that fancy talk?” He whispered.

Lance smiled at him and cleared his throat. He actually did want to try the fancy talk.

“Mr. Kogane, I hear there is a ball at the end of my stay. Do you enjoy dancing?” Hunk gave him a thumbs up under the table.

“Not if I can help it,” Kogane replied quickly. 

“Nonsense, I am sure you have accompanied many a young person onto the dance floor!” Romelle chirped.

Someone coughed.

Kogane looked at Romelle and, rather unenthusiastically, stated “It will be my pleasure to escort you on the dancefloor Ms. Heartwright.”

Lance couldn’t let it go. What kind of person doesn’t like dancing?

“You think so low of the practice?” Lance questioned.

“I find it a tedious and loathsome interaction in any situation where the two parties are not… equally fond of each other.”

“The same could be said of any social interaction.” Lance countered.

Mr. Kogane smirked. “And as such, any social interaction would be hell when the company is vulgar.” He glanced around the room, his eyes landing on Hunk.

Oh, Lance thought, Kogane thinks he’s better than every single one of us. Lance felt sick. How could this guy have already decided what any of them were like before getting to know them? And how he could he be so condescending to Hunk? Hunk was a good person.

“So you choose to dislike everyone you meet and never give them a chance?” Lance was glaring at Mr. Kogane now.

“And you mean to tell me that upon meeting each person in this room you had not immediately formed… some opinion of them?” Kogane threw back at him.

“Well, it would certainly be a shame if my opinion of you proved to be correct.” Lance was seething. What a prejudiced, ass-hole, know-it-all…Lance hated his stupid pretty face and his stupid long hair. By modern standards the haircut would definitely qualify as a mullet. Disgusting. Lance looked up at Mr. Kogane. At least he had the decency to look embarrassed. Feeling almost triumphant he popped what he thought had been a grape into his mouth. At that moment Mr. Wattlesbrook said:

“Can someone pass the sheep’s eyeballs?”

Lance choked. Nope, not a grape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments, I crave interaction. Also I love this chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> so anyway this is the first thing I've ever written ever but I've got big plans! Critiques are welcome I'm literally so new to this.


End file.
